Tango My Naruto
by supergal12000
Summary: Tango is a very sexual dance isn't it? Sexy teachers a good thing. Now may I ask this one question? "To grab some ass, or to Not grab some ass." Did I mentioned how he tried to stop it? I guess u'll have to read on and c. Sasunaru yaoi


Story I thought up after school and things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, plain and simple. Plainer than ino's face (and lordy thats plain!)

**~~~~~~Begin!~~~~~~~~**

The blond was having a freaking cow in the corner of the dance studio. Why did he even have to be here he wondered.

_"Stupid Sakura and her dance lessons..."_

He sat in the small wooden bench in the corner. Watching as the beginner couplers were getting ready for their first tango lessons. Too bad the lovey dovey mood was soiled by the pissed glare the blond carried on his face.

"Well I don't know why I have to be here! You don't need _**ME **_to dance with Rock Lee!"

"Stop moping, you had to come since the booked lesson was in your name. They wouldn't have let us in if they didn't see your identification."

Yes, the pink girl was getting married to Rock Lee, and taking tango lessons for their reception dance.

_'Stupid Lee and his ''youthful ideas". Who does a stupid tango after a wedding, they're not even spanish!'_

The youth-in-crime smiled brightly and game him the thumbs up, but the only fingers the fox wanted to give were two: and they were not as friendly.

He humphed and stared at the reflection of him-self sitting across the room in one of the many mirrors surrounding the walls.

_'Well don't I looked pissed.'_

The couples were swaying to imaginary music and staring dreamily into each others eyes.

Fuck love.

That's what Naruto thought.

Maybe it was because it was a Sunday morning.

The pleasant chit-chat stopped suddenly as the double doors opened revealing their sexy tango teacher.

"Let's begin."

He wore a loose white shirt with a couple of the buttons undone showing his chest. He also wore tight black pants.

It wasn't really what anybody expected in their imaginations of a dance teacher.

He looked hot- but unfriendly.

Antisocial is but a tiny word compared to the list of things to be said.

"Well being my partner took an _unfortunate _leave, I will require one person to demonstrate with me."

All couples looked away trying not to be separated from one another. It all led down to the gaze of Naruto.

Sakura looked at him and grinned.

He knew what was going to happen.

**"Oh no, **you are **NOT** making me dance! I didn't come here to flaunt my ass- no way, no ho-"

_Thump*_

Somewhere far away in China, a small earthquake could be felt.

He held onto his head and started to cry a little.

"You! If you dance with him until needed, I won't ask any more favors of you until after the wedding is done."

Still clutching his head- his eyes widened and he ran to the icy man.

Grabbing both his hands and pleading with the sexy teacher, he smiled sheepishly.

"Help a guy out here please."

The teacher was blown aback a little by the bluntness, but smirked and grabbed onto the hands tighter and rolled his shoulders once.

"A good start, now class- eye contact is **key**."

He snapped his fingers and an automatic song played from the sound system.

A feisty, fiery beat.

"The lead or male in your cases always keeps the hand at waist and the other hand in hers. Like so."

He firmly grabbed the blond and shoved their bodies together.

He whispered darkly in his ear.

"Oh and by the way, I'm _**ALWAYS **_lead."

Then proceeded to dip and guide the blond.

Naruto squirmed a little and shot him a glare.

They stepped together forwards and backwards and glided across the room like one being. So what if they were a little in sync?

"H-hey! Not so close!"

"Hn. I think I like dancing with you dobe."

In a loud voice the bastard said:

"Remember: There is **NO **boundaries between the body when dancing. Let's start slow."

One, two, three, turn. Back- two three dip.

He practically controlled the other being pulling him into more dips- spins, and many a close contact with their faces.

"Now try and repeat, there is no perfect order- but keep it to those simple moves for this class."

Considering all the other people were distracted with each other, no-one would've seen the quiet fight going on within the two.

"Teme- stop going so fast! I can't keep up! And why am I the girl?!"

Turn.

"Does it really need explaining? I'm taller and more experienced."

One two three

"Well stop shoving our chest together, and HEY- you keep your hands on my waist!"

Back- two three

The brunette was in fact fondling his ass and enjoyed it too. Teachers are allowed to have fun too you know.

Especially dance teachers.

Dip.

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm a trained professional. Still though- can't say my _hands _are."

That grin he showed- perverse was an understatement!

"No ass for you I say!"

Naruto glared and purposely stepped on his shoe.

To bad it didn't even earn a grunt.

They continued dancing none the less, partially out of breath from the speed.

"Playing hard to get?"

"Who's playing? I say no ass and I mean no ass dammit!"

Sasuke signaled for a spin and momentarily Naruto twirled out only to be rolled back into the strong arms; back against back.

"You sure?"

With his hand over the others he rubbed all over the tan chest in a circle.

The burning music coursed through veins.

"What does no mean to you?!"

Finally he was released and they were back in regular positions.

"Hn. Touch me?"

The music finally ended with everyone in the room sweating and panting with each other drinking the complimentary water. They had all tired out trying to match the teachings of the first performance.

Now all they needed was some sweat bands and this could've been a pilates class.

Something was in the atmosphere. And you could almost still hear the music streaming along if you weren't to preoccupied.

It was intense.

Desire to desire melting together.

If you smelt the air between the two, there'd be something other than salt.

Sex maybe?

I guess on Sasuke's part it was sad they had to stop.

But-

Not even Naruto could deny the connection.

When their hands separated they still held eye contact.

Passion.

He turned away reluctantly and spoke to the class.

"Alrite- that was a good start. But don't forget to stay in step with one another. It's very important."

With that the class had ended and everyone was walking out smiling hand in hand. Sakura and Lee walked out lastly too oblivious of everything.

With noone around a warm hand guided a tan chin up and smiled down into blue eyes. In his most seductive voice:

"See you in a couple days."

And then he too left the blond in the center of the studio.

Still panting.

What the fuck was going on?

He was burning up and his heart was pulling a fast dance of it's own in there.

But the real question is,

Was it from the Tango?

Or the teme?

**End of Chapter 1.**

^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**TANGO-IS-LIFE-BABY!**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^

yeah i like the sexiness in certain dance!

Plz read and review if you liked!

Supergal *flies!!!!* ~(^_^)


End file.
